That's Love!
by Jesus Of Suburbia
Summary: Complete! Final chapters in Ron's POV ARE UP! Ron and Hermione think they have feelings for one another. But will it become more then just a secret crush? Please R&R! RHr and some HG.
1. The Train Ride

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! Just to let you know, Sirius isn't dead in this fic. He doesn't really have a big role, either. Anyways, enjoy! **UPDATE 5/21**: Hi Peoples! Lol, I decided to update this fic. And I will be adding a few more chapters. This is a short story! Wow! Also, I have a new story, if you want to read it. It's like a Krum/Hermione/Ron triangle thing.

**  
Chapter one:** The Train Ride

Hermione was in her seventh year at Hogwarts School. She was Headgirl now. She had grown a lot in the past year. Her hair was longer and darker. She managed to control the bushiness and was able to make it soft and wavy. She was taller and slimmer. Even as she searched compartment after compartment, she saw the boys eyeing her and the girls giving her envious looks. But everywhere she looked, she couldn't seem to find Ron or Harry anywhere.

After almost a half hour of searching, she found them in the last compartment. Neither boys were talking; Ron was reading the Daily Prophet with what looked like no interest at all and Harry was watching an old Quidditch match in Quidditch Through The Ages. Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, who were oblivious to the fact the she had just walked in.

"Hello Harry, hello Ron. Did you to have nice summers?" Hermione said, making them jump. She slid into the seat next to Harry.

"Hello Hermione," said Harry, not looking up.

"Hello. We had a great summer. Harry stayed with us at the Burrow. We were going to ask you to come as well, but we got the owl telling us you were in Scotland first. So, how was it over there?" Ron asked, laying the paper on his lap. He looked at her and stared. She was gorgeous! He looked away, remembering his manners.

But Hermione stared back. He had changed over the summer, she knew they all would, but Ron was handsome! She realized she was staring and looked away.

"Well, it was okay, if you like spending time with your annoying muggle relatives," Hermione said.

"Lucky you, at least you have a choice. I have to live with my terrible relatives," Harry said, still not looking up from the book.

"Well, that might be the last time you go there, mate! I suppose Dumbledore'll finally let you live with Sirius," Ron said, in attempt to cheer him up.

Harry stood up. "I'm going to go see how Ginny's doing. I'll be back later." And he picked up his book and left.

"So Harry and Ginny finally got together? That's wonderful! Ginny must be so happy! Did they get together over the summer?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yep. I'm happy for them too, though if he hurts her, I swear I'll punch him in the nose. Though, I don't think he will," he said. Hermione laughed. He was always so protective.

Minutes passed in silence, both waiting for the other to speak.

Hermione grabbed the paper off of Ron's lap and began to look through it. Ron sat next to her and began to explain the articles to her.

"It's pretty dull today, the paper. Same stuff as last year like Voldemort and Sirius. They're still questioning Fudge as Minister of Magic! They say he's finally cracked," Ron said, trying to make conversation.

"They say Dumbledore would be a front runner if Fudge steps down," Hermione said, pointing to the article. She handed the paper back and moved to the other seat. He had been sitting a bit too close to her.

"Would you like a chocolate frog?" he asked, dumping out a bag of candies and sweets onto the seat she had just abandoned.

"Oh, no thanks, I think I'm going to read a bit," she said, pulling out a book and showing off her new book _Hogwarts: A History, Revised Edition_.

"Good idea," he said and picking up the Daily Prophet and opening to the middle page, which contained the comic and Quidditch sections.

They continued in reading in silence until the train stopped and they arrived at the station, ready for their seventh year to begin.


	2. Quidditch Accidents

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! Here's my updated Chapter 2. Please review!

**  
Chapter 2:** Quidditch Accidents

It was a dull week after their arrival to Hogwarts. Quidditch had started early this year, keeping Ron and Harry (His ban was lifted as soon as Umbridge had left and the team even allowed him the have to job of captain) busy during the evening. Due to the NEWTS testing later this year, the teachers piled on lots of work. As in previous years, Hermione helped the boys with theirs while also managing to do her own. She made both of them a schedule as well, although neither one was very good at following it.

"Hermione, are you coming to our practice or not?" Ron asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. She had taken to staring out the window, usually thinking about the days events, schoolwork, other school related things. But now she was thinking about Ron and Harry, and why they would want to play Quidditch when they could be in the library, studying for their work.

"What? Oh, yes; I guess I need a break anyway," she said, pushing a book on the table next her in front of her aside, as if she had been reading.

They walked down to the Quidditch pitch, Ron talking about how the weather was so warm for September. Harry and Hermione stood beside him, nodding when he paused and wondering why on Earth he was talking about the weather.

The truth was, Ron didn't really have a reason why he was talking either. Maybe he just didn't like the silence? But no, he couldn't fool himself. He just wanted to hear Hermione speak; he found her voice strangely soothing.

"Um, we're here. Hermione you should go get a seat," Harry said, interrupting Ron.

Hermione left to find her seat and the boys went into the locker rooms, Harry giving Ron his 'Are you alright' look.

Minutes later the Gryffindor team emerged, people flying this way and that. She saw Ginny and waved. Ginny had become a beater once Harry's ban had lifted, since Fred and George had graduated in her 4th year. She was quite a good player, too. Ron flew off towards the goal posts nearest to her and Harry let the balls lose.

"Hello again," Ron said, flying to the post nearest to her seat. "With practice starting this early into term, I bet our team will be unstoppable! Especially with Harry as captain, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course, but I think you ought to pay attention," she said a bit uneasily. She didn't want him yelled at or injured because he wasn't watching his surroundings.

"You know, you worry too much. But I guess you're right, I might get hit or—" he turned upside down on his broom. She gasped. "—Fall." He laughed at the look of surprise and anger on her face.

"Ronald Weasley, that was not funny!" she said angrily.

He flipped right side up. "You ruin all the f—" he said, but was interrupted by a screech.

"Look out!" she pointed, but it was too late. The bludger smacked him on the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

"Impedimenta!" Harry and Hermione shouted in unison, slowing his fall. She ran down to the Quidditch pitch towards Ron, who was gently floating to the ground.

When he reached the ground, Hermione did a spell to make him float in mid air, so they could get him to the hospital wing. "Let's go," she said to Harry and Ginny, who had just reached the ground, almost crying over her brother.

They got to the hospital wing in less then five minutes and told Madame Pomfrey what happened. She quickly laid him in a hospital bed and motioned for Hermione, Harry and Ginny to sit down.

The nurse quickly examined his head. "Looks like he has a mild concussion. He might not wake up for a day or so. I suppose you want to say with him until then?" she asked. Hermione nodded, but Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"Well, I'll stay. Ginny and Harry, you don't have to if you don't want to," she said, hoping they would.

"Actually, Ginny and I were going to go... study," Harry said, awkwardly.

"Oh, well you to go ahead and I'll stay with Ron until he wakes," she said.

"Come and get us as soon as he's awake, alright?" Ginny said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out of the room without waiting for an answer.

Hermione waited until she was alone with Ron and held his hand. She felt guilty that she had been talking to him, as if it was her fault. It's not your fault, she thought, he didn't listen to you when you said to pay attention.

Less then an hour and a half later, she fell asleep, still holding Ron's hand.


	3. Love

**Author's Note:** Hi again! I'd like to thank my very first reviewer, RonLuver2005. Here's the third chapter, enjoy! And there will be about 3 more chapters, probably the story through Ron's POV.

**  
Chapter 3:** Love

Hermione woke up to the voices of Ginny and Harry sitting in the chairs across from her. She realized she was still holding Ron's hand in hers and quickly dropped it. She glanced up to see Ginny grinning at her, and, blushing slightly, turned to the bed see Ron still lying unconscious.

"Hello guys. How is he?" she said, looking worriedly at him.

"Madam Pomfrey said that he would be fine. He should come around in a few hours," Harry said, jumping slightly at the sound of her voice. He hadn't yet noticed that she was awake as he was, again, reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Are you coming to classes?" Ginny asked, standing and pulling Harry up by the hand.

"No, I want to be here when he wakes. And I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will understand and explain to the teachers," she said, turning back to Ron as the two left the room.

'He must have been hit hard' she thought a half hour later. She took his hand in hers once again and squeezed it. As she sat back in her chair, she couldn't help but think that he was a git for not listening to her in the first place. Another part of her felt guilty, as if it was her fault.

"If you like to stay with him, I'll tell your teachers. I do need some company in here, even if they aren't sick," Madam Pomfrey said, startling Hermione out of her thoughts and nodded. The nurse flicked her wand and a plate of sandwiches appeared on the desk by the bed.

"Make sure he gets some," she said, walking back to her office after checking Ron's head. Hermione gratefully ate a few sandwiches.

There was a long silence after Madam Pomfrey left, until almost an hour later, Ron began to move around in his bed.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ron asked groggily, attempting to sit up but falling back down. Hermione ran after Madam Pomfrey and came back minutes later to see Ron shoving two sandwiches in his mouth. The nurse gave him a disapproving look, but Hermione grinned at him.

"You're lucky Mr. Weasley. If Miss Granger and Mr. Potter hadn't slowed your fall, who knows how you would have turned out. She also stayed with you the entire time, even after I informed her that you'd be fine," she told him. Hermione blushed again, but Ron smiled at her.

"Well Mr. Weasley, you seem well enough. Here take this potion, then it's off to classes for both of you," she said, handing him a small cup and ushering the two of them out of the hospital wing.

"I guess she's right, we better get going before Snape's class begins," Ron said.

They walked together in silence. Hermione began to sense that the nervousness between them.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Um, no. Actually, I just wanted to say thank you for staying with me while I was in the hospital wing."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" she said, stopping and smiling at him. Ron leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips. She barely had time to close her eyes before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said awkwardly, turning away from her and beginning to walk quickly.

"It's alright… you just caught me off guard," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" he asked. A big smile spread across her face.

"I'd love to," she said, causing him to smile, too. She kissed him.

"Well, we should be off to class now," she said. They walked down the hallway together, hand in hand with smiles on their faces.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N**: Okay, everyone. I decided that I am not yet done with this story. I think I might put it in Ron's POV or Harry's POV, still haven't decided. I'm going to start it off with the next chapter as Ron's story, but if you'd rather have it in Harry's view please tell me in a review. If I get only one or two people who don't like it Ron's way then I'm not going toswitch it. So, please tell me what you think! See ya,

Jesus of Suburbia


	5. Ron's Train Ride

**Author's Note:** HI Everyone! How are you guys? I chose Ron's POV. But actually if you guys would rather have Harry's story, please tell me in a review!

**  
Chapter 4:** Ron's Train Ride

Ron was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School. He had mixed emotions about leaving the school. He was happy, for now there was no more schoolwork, no more teachers to tell you what to do. But he was also very upset, Hogwarts was his home away from home and he would miss it dearly. He wasn't even sure what he would do after the year had ended. He would have to move out of his parents' home, get his own job, and there was so much to do now that he was older. He was left to think about this, because he knew Harry was too absorbed in his Quidditch book to talk at all. Of course, Harry would probably become a Seeker of one of the world's best Quidditch teams. He was really the greatest Seeker Ron had ever seen. Anyway… he still had no idea what he could do…

"Hello Harry, hello Ron. Did you to have nice summers?" a voice said, making him jump. He watched as Hermione slid into the seat across from him.

"Hello Hermione," said Harry, not looking up.

"Hello. We had a great summer. Harry stayed with us at the Burrow. We were going to ask you to come as well, but we got the owl telling us you were in Scotland first." Ron asked, laying the Daily Prophet in his lap. He had forgotten all about it. He looked at Hermione and his jaw almost dropped. 'Wow!' he thought, 'She's beautiful!' He looked away, as he heard his mother's voice in his head reminding him that it was rude to stare.

Each one of them had changed over the summer. He knew they would, it happens to everyone. He had gotten taller and more muscular, Harry had gotten taller and wasn't as skinny as he had been. But Hermione was beautiful. He noticed that she was staring at him as well.

"So, um… how was Scotland?" he asked, filling in the short silence.

"Well, it was okay, if you like spending time with your annoying muggle relatives," Hermione said.

Ron looked at Harry, expecting him to say something negative. He had been this way ever since You-Know-Who's return in 5th year. But it was all right; Harry had been through many things and Ron didn't blame him for being negative about things. "Lucky you, at least you have a choice. I have to live with my terrible relatives," Harry said, as he continued to read his book.

"Well, that might be the last time you go there, mate! I suppose Dumbledore'll finally let you live with Sirius," Ron said, once again trying to cheer him up.

He watched as Harry stood up. "I'm going to go see how Ginny's doing. I'll be back later." And he picked up his book and left. Ginny always knew how to make Harry feel better. They seemed right for each other in the beginning, and he was actually quite glad that the two of them were finally going out.

"So Harry and Ginny finally got together? That's wonderful! Ginny must be so happy! Did they get together over the summer?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yep. I'm happy for them too, though if he hurts her, I swear I'll punch him in the nose. Though, I don't think he will," he said. Hermione laughed. He meant it. He loved his sister, more then anything and couldn't stand to see her cry.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Ron was waiting for her to talk. She didn't, instead she just pulled the Daily Prophet from his lap and began to read. He wanted to talk to her, but there wasn't really much to talk about. So he moved into the seat next to her and explained the articles he had read to her.

"It's pretty dull today, the paper. Same stuff as last year like Voldemort and Sirius. They're still questioning Fudge as Minister of Magic! They say he's finally cracked," Ron said, making up stories. The only articles he had actually read were the comics and the Qudditch ones, and one interesting piece about a dragon egg that was found near a pub in Hogsmeade

"They say Dumbledore would be a front runner if Fudge steps down," Hermione said, seeming to find the article Ron thought he had made up and pointing to it. She pushed the paper back into his hands and he watched as she moved to the seat where he had been sitting earlier. Maybe he had been sitting a bit too close. He remembered the bag of sweets he had brought to eat with Harry on his way to Hogwarts and decided to offer some to Hermione.

"Would you like a chocolate frog, 'Mione?" he asked, picking up some Bertie Botts Beans and stuffing them in his mouth one by one.

"Oh, no thanks, I think I'm going to read a bit," she said, pulling out one of her fancy new books and showing it to him. He tried to look amused as to not upset her; he knew how she could be when it came to learning.

"Good idea," he said and picking up the Daily Prophet and opening to the middle page, which contained the comic and Quidditch sections.

They continued in silence until the train stopped and they arrived at the station, ready for whatever their seventh year had in store for them.

**  
A/N**: There you go! Don't forget: If you'd rather have it in Harry's POV, please say so in a review! But if only a small few want it, then I'm going to continue with Ron! Til the next chapter, please review!


	6. An Accident and An Ending

**Author's Notes:** Heylo everybody! Whatcha been doing lately? Sorry it's been so long since the update…. I blame school and sports and uh… lack of motivation. So here are the new chapterS, as I mashed the last two chapters together, to make it seem longer! Cool or what? And now… I wont post another new story or chapter for possibly the rest of the summer, because our school is forcing us to do summer book reports (Report**s** with an S.) If you love me and don't want me to be upset, PLEASE review! And/or read my other story! Love ya!

**  
Chapters 2 and 3:** An Accident and An Ending

Ron's first week had been extremely busy. Quidditch had begun two days after their arrival. Harry, whose ban had lifted two years ago as Professor Umbridge had been chased out of Hogwarts, was elected captain by the team. The teachers were already beginning to pile on the work, due to NEWTS testing later in the year. Hermione had made Ron and Harry their very on schedule, though they rarely used it and occasionally used the paper to doodle on. Hermione continued to help the boys with their work, as they both knew she would correct it anyway if the answers were wrong.

"Hermione, are you coming to our practice or not?" he asked, causing her to jump slightly. She had again been staring out of the window at something that he couldn't see. Probably thinking of school and homework, he thought.

"What? Oh, yes; I guess I need a break anyway," she said, pushing a book on the table next her in front of her aside, as if she was trying to make them believe she had been reading

As they walked down to the Quidditch pitch, Ron, partly to break the silence, was talking about the weather. From time to time, Harry and Hermione would give him strange looks. He was wondering himself about why he was talking about something as boring as the weather. Possibly, he only wanted to here Hermione speak? No, he thought, he just didn't like silence. But he couldn't fool himself.

"Um, we're here. Hermione, you should go get a seat," Harry said, interrupting Ron.

Hermione left to find her seat and the boys went into the locker rooms.

As soon as they were in the locker rooms, Harry asked, "Ron, are you okay? Why on Earth were you talking about the weather?"

"I dunno, mate. I didn't hear you saying anything more interesting," he said, exchanging his school robes for his burgundy practice ones, and picking up his broom.

Minutes later the Gryffindor team emerged, and Ron flew toward the goal posts near Hermione's seat. She saw Ginny and waved. Ginny had become a beater once Harry's ban had lifted and he went back to seeker, and since Fred and George had graduated in her 4th year. She was quite a good player, too. Ron flew off towards the goal posts nearest to her and Harry let the balls lose.

"Hello again," Ron said, as he reached the posts. "With practice starting this early into term, I bet our team will be unstoppable! Especially with Harry as captain, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course, but I think you ought to pay attention," she said, looking a bit worried as she looked from him to the other players and back again. She probably thought that he would be yelled at or injured because he wasn't paying attention.

"You know, you worry too much. But I guess you're right, I might get hit or—" he flipped upside down, with only his legs hold him onto the broom, to scare her. It worked. "—Fall." He laughed at the look of surprise and anger on her face.

"Ronald Weasley, that was not funny!" she said angrily.

He flipped right side up. "You ruin all the f—" he said, but was interrupted by a screech.

"Look out!" he heard, as he was struck incredibly hard by an unknown object.

"Impedimenta!" Harry and Hermione shouted in unison, slowing his fall. The last thing he remembered was gently floating to the ground as consciousness drifted from him.

Suddenly feeling something gripping his hand, Ron began to move around in his bed.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ron asked groggily, attempting to sit up but falling back down. He watched as a surprised Hermione fled the room and came back minutes later with Madam Pomfrey. He had found a plate of sandwiches by his bed, assume they were his, and was beginning to shove as many of them in his mouth as he could. The nurse gave him a disapproving look, but Hermione only grinned.

"You're lucky Mr. Weasley. If Miss Granger and Mr. Potter hadn't slowed your fall, who knows how you would have turned out. She also stayed with you the entire time, even after I informed her that you'd be fine," she told him. He noticed Hermione blush and slightly turn away, but he gave her a small smile.

"Well Mr. Weasley, you seem well enough. Here take this potion, then it's off to classes for both of you," she said, handing him a small cup and ushering the two of them out of the hospital wing. He drained the cup and placed it on the base of a statue near by the doors of the wing.

"I guess she's right, we better get going before Snape's class begins," he said.

They walked together in silence. Ron began to get nervous and he could feel the tension between himself and Hermione.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Um, no. Actually, I just wanted to say thank you for staying with me while I was in the hospital wing," he said, wanting to kiss her.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" she said, as she stop and smiled at him. He knew this was his chance. He leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips. It was a very short kiss, as he was feeling extremely embarrassed. After all, this was his first kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning away from her and walking away quickly, feeling very stupid.

"It's alright… you just caught me off guard," she said. He felt her pulling him back towards her, and didn't resist.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" he asked, surprising himself. He saw a big smile spread across her face.

"I'd love to," she said, causing him to smile, too. She kissed him.

"Well, we should be off to class now," she said. They walked down the hallway together, hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

**AN: **Well, there it is! The end of the story... finally. So, uh... Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
